Love Rain
by delicatekyu
Summary: Kisah cinta sedih yang seperti hujan. Siwon jatuh cinta pada yeoja pendiam bernama Kyuhyun, tapi apa daya jika yeoja manis itu adalah budak seks Victoria dan Seohyun, kakak dan adik tiri Kyuhyun yang lesbian /GS /WonKyu/ review/dont like dont read


**Love Rain**

_Kisah cinta sedih yang seperti hujan. Siwon jatuh cinta pada yeoja pendiam bernama Kyuhyun, tapi apa daya jika yeoja manis itu adalah budak seks Victoria dan Seohyun, kakak dan adik tiri Kyuhyun yang lesbian_

_…  
_

_…_

_…_

* * *

Hana…deul…set…

Dalam 3 detik, namja tampan bernama CHoi Siwon itu langsung terjatuh pada pesona_nya. _

…

"kamu tahu siapa namanya?"

Sungmin memicingkan matanya atas dasar pertanyaan siwon. Jarang-jarang namja terkenal setampan dia menatap yeoja dengan penuh minat, ditambah menanyakan nama juga.

"Cho Kyuhyun, wae?", sungmin menjawab malas, "tertarik padanya eoh?"

"hm" Siwon mengangguk tersenyum sampai kedua lesung pipinya yang manly terlihat. "dia cantik eoh? Dan wangi sekali"

Sungmin tersedak, "kapan kamu menciumnya?"

"tadi pagi, dia lewat di sebalahku, cantiknya, sampai aku tidak bisa melupakannya"

Sungmin memperlihatkan smirknya yang tampan, "hm ma siwon benar-benar jatuh cinta? Mau kubantu mendapatkannya hm?"

"mau"

"tunggu 5 menit dari sekarang, kamu akan mendapatkan nomor teleponnya"

…

Sungmin berlebihan, Kyuhyun sulit sekali diajak bicara, jangankan nomor teleponnya, suaranya saja tidak keluar.

"sampai kapan kamu mau mengikutiku?"

Sungmin berhenti, "akhirnya kamu mau bicara juga, nona. Aku lee sungmin"

"pergilah"

Sungmin kaget, baru kali ini ada yeoja yang menyuruhnya pergi, biasanya mereka yang mengejar-ngejarnya.

"chamkanman" sungmin menahan tangan lembut kyuhyun "aku hanya ingin kenalan denganmu, tidak boleh?"

"tidak, kamu pasti menyesal"

"wae?"

"karena aku sudah tidak suci lagi"

Pegangan sungmin terlepas, dia kaget, yeoja sependiam kyuhyun ternyata…..

…

"katanya dia sudah tidak suci lgi"

"APA?"

"jangan kaget ma siwon, yeoja pendiam biasanya punya banyak skandal, tapi aku tidak mengira dia mengatakannya dengan jujur padaku"

"mungkin dia bohong, untuk mengusirmu, dia tidak ingin ada namja mendekatinya"

"sok tau kamu, tapi mungkin saja sih, coba kamu yang mendekatinya, mungkin dia mau" sungmin mendorong punggung siwon, "fighting!"

"I will fight! tidak ada yang bisa menolak ketampananku, bunny. Lihat saja"

…

Hair itu hujan, siwon melihat kyuhyun sendirian di depan sekolah, menunggu hujan reda tanpa payung

Sret!

Payung kuning siwon memayungi wajah cantik kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menoleh, diam menatap mata bagus siwon. "siwon…. Oppa?"

Siwon kaget. Yeoja manis itu memanggilnya oppa, padahal mereka belum saling kenal. Kyuhyun cepat sadar dan menunduk dengan wajah malu. "m…mianhae, siwon sunbae"

Siwon tersenyum dengan lesung pipi tampannya yang terlihat lagi "aku lebih suka kamu memanggilku oppa, panggil saja oppa"

Wajah kyuhyun merah padam. "N…ne oppa, baiklah oppa, siwon oppa"

…

Wonkyu semakin dekat setelah itu, tapi ada satu yang membuat siwon penasaran, kyuhyun selalu melarang siwon datang ke rumahnya. Diantar pulang saja kyu tidak mau.

"kalian pacaran tapi kenapa kamu selalu nebeng mobilku? Merepotkan saja" sungmin cemberut.

"aku akan beli mobil setelah kyuhyun mau diantar pulang, bunny" siwon tersenyum.

"kenapa dia tidak mau diantar pulang?"

"tidak tahu, mungkin karena aku terlalu tampan, dia takut onnie dan yeodongsaengnya jadi suka padaku"

"dia punya onnie dan yeodongsaeng? Padahal aku kira dia anak tunggal dan tidak punya saudara, habisnya dia amat pendiam"

"dia punya, namanya Victoria dan seohyun, mereka sering menelpon kyuhyun, jadi aku tahu nama mereka berdua" siwon mendekatkan mulutnya pada telinga sungmin, "hei kamu mau menemaniku mencari rumah kyuhyun? Kita akan membuntutinya setelah ini"

Sungmin menarik napas malas. "sebenarnya aku tidak mau, dia sudah menolak kenalan denganku sih, tapi demimu bolehlah"

…

Sungmin mengentikan mobilnya di depan rumah kyuhyun,mereka berhasil mengikuti kyuhyun yang berjalan di jalan soreitu. Rumah kyuhyun terlihat kecil dan dicat putih saja. siwon turun dari mobil sungmin

"kamu dengar nggak?"

"dengar apa?"

"ada yang berteriak"

Teriakan itu bertambah keras, sampai siwon mendobrak pintu rumah kuyuhyun walaupun dia tahu itu tidak sopan.

"KYUHYUN!"

Rambut panjang kyuhyun berantakan, seragamnya robek, rok mininya sudah teronggok di lantai

"KYUHYUN! KAMU TIDAK APA-APA SAYANG?" siwon menutupi tubuh kyuhyun dengan jasnya, "KENAPA KAMU B ISA BEGINI?"

"sayang?" ada suara yeoja yang membuat siwon menoleh "ini namjachingumu kyuhyun? Yang sering kamu sebut-sebut dalam mimpi itu? Yang kamu simpan fotonya itu? Aish….sama sekali tidak setampan khyalanku, biasa saja"

"s…seo, diam…jangan bicara" kata kyuhyun terbata dalam pelukan siwon "k…kita lanjutkan nanti malam, sekarang masuk saja ke dalam"

"masuk? Kita belum puas kyu, kamu menyuruh kita masuk karena namjachingumu? tidak mau"

"v…vic noona, kyu mohon"

Victoria dan seohyun berpandangan-pandangan sebentar dan masuk ke ruang tengah meninggalkan wonkyu dan sungmin di ruang tamu

"apa yang terjadi?"

"k..kamu tidak perlu tahu" kyuhyun berdiri dengan jas siwon menutupi tubuh rampingnya "kalian mau minum apa, aku buatkan minum"

"tidak perlu" siwon menahan lengan kyuhyun "ganti saja bajumu, lalu ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi"

…

"lesbian? Tidak kusangka, padahal mereka berdua cantik" kata sungmin memandang Victoria dan seohyun yang sedang menonton tivi.

"ambil saja kalau kamu mau" siwon mendorong lengan sungmin "jadi ini maksudmu kamu sudah tidak suci lagi kyu?"

Kyu menangis, siwon tidak tega melihatnya lalu memeluknya

"ssstt….uljima kyu uljima"

"kita harus menyelamatkan kyuhyun ma siwon" usul sungmin "tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"ya bagaimana caranya?"

tbc


End file.
